pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summoner's Tale
The Summoner's Tale is one of The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer. The tale is a fierce counterpunch to the preceding tale by The Friar which had been an offensive attack on summoners. Summoners were officials in ecclesiastical courts who summoned people to attend and worked in a similar way to ushers. The Friar had accused them of corruption and taking bribes and the Summoner seeks redress through his own story. Sources There are in fact several tales which the Summoner tells and all of them directed at friars. The main tale of a grasping friar seems to contain many original elements composed by Chaucer but Jill Mann suggests that it is based on 'The Tale of the Priest's Bladder', a French thirteenth-century fabliau: 'A pious priest, when on his deathbed, is urged by two Jacobin friars to revoke some of the charitable bequests he has already made, so that he may give something to their order. The priest promises to give them a precious jewel, which turns out to be his bladder.'Jill Mann, The Canterbury Tales: Notes to the Summoner's Tale, (London: Penguin, 2005). The bawdy story the Summoner tells in his prologue seems to be an inversion of a story in Caesarius of Heisterbach's Dialogus miraculorum. In Heisterbach's story, a monk ascends to heaven and finds his fellow Cistercians living under the cloak of the Virgin Mary. In the Summoner's version the friar descends into hell and not seeing any other friars believes they are all such goodly men, but the angel who accompanies him says to Satan: :Hold up thy tayl, thou Sathanas!' quod he; :`Shewe forth thyn ers, and lat the frere se :Where is the nest of freres in this place!' With that the freres (friars) fly out Satan's ers (arse), swarm about the room and disappear back up his ers. Plot summary The main tale of the Summoner is about a Mendicant friar who travels about preaching and gaining his living by begging. It tells at first how the friar begs for alms and that he records the names of the people who give him charity so he can pray for them later. It then says that he erases the names as soon as he has left the house. This prompts the Friar from the pilgrimage, listening to the tale, to interrupt angrily just as the Summoner had interrupted his tale earlier. After the host calls for peace, the Summoner continues his tale. The friar in the tale then goes to a sick man's house. He does not beg for some meager fare to sustain him, but instead demands a roasted pig's head. The friar asks the sick man for money to help his order build its cloister. He tells him how important it is to share wealth and he emphasizes how important friars are to society saying: :And if yow lakke oure predicacioun, (preaching) :Thanne goth the world al to destruccioun. The sick man says angrily that he has given much to many friars over the years and he is still sick. The friar reprimands him for such sentiments and tells him three parables warning of the dangers of ire. The sick man then says he has one gift he can give which must be equally shared among the friars and that he is sitting on it to keep it safe. The friar puts his hand in the cleft of the man's buttocks and the sick man lets out an enormous fart. Leaving in rage and disgust the friar goes straight to the house of the local lord and tells him and his wife what has happened. The lord does not seem very sympathetic to the friar and instead muses on how the gift could be divided among all thirteen friars of the order. When the lord's squire suggests having the monks stand around a cartwheel on a still day and letting someone fart in the centre, the lord is so impressed that he gives the squire a new coat. Analysis The Summoner uses the tale to satirise friars in general, with their long sermonising and their tendency to live well despite vows of poverty. It reflects on the theme of clerical corruption, a common one within The Canterbury Tales and within the wider 14th century world as seen by the lollard movement. The attitude of the lord implies that he is as unimpressed as any layman with the friars. Neither the Summoner's nor The Friar's Tale leave either of them looking particularly good. After the Friar's tale the Summoner does not use his own tale to defend summoners but rather he replies with his own attack. The short stories warning about ire within his main story are possibly a comment on the unheeded anger between both of them. He is described as being lecherous with his red face disfigured with boils and -- like the Miller and the Cook -- quite drunk. See also *Chaucer’s special manuscript words References External links * Read "The Summoner's Tale" with interlinear translation *[http://www.umm.maine.edu/faculty/necastro/chaucer/ct/sumt/ Modern Translation of the Summoner's Tale and Other Resources at eChaucer] Summoner's Tale